Dejando al corazón gritar
by DarkGirlPianist
Summary: Para que el dolor en tu corazón cese luego de perder algo o alguien importante, debes empezar a escucharlo, que es por eso que le duele, él intenta gritar todo lo que siente, quiere que tú lo escuches y también lo grites... eso es lo que debió aprender a hacer Chisaki.


Les traigo una humilde historia, que no me pude sacar de mi cabecita luego de ver el capítulo 24, espero que les guste.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no que a Riso Maeda (manga) y P.A. Works (producción)

-O-O-

**Dejando al corazón gritar **

- ¿Por qué… por qué me duele tanto?- yacía acurrucada en su cama, apretando su pecho con las manos y con las lágrimas brotando sin cesar de sus ojos, como si algo muy preciado se hubiera ido, como si parte de su alma se hubiera alejado, como si su corazón estuviera a la mitad.

Seis semanas habían pasado desde que se fue, cinco desde que lo alejó diciéndole que no lo quería, y cada una de ellas, con sus días completos, con todas sus horas y minutos la estaban matando, cada rincón de esa casa tenía recuerdos de esos cinco años en que él estuvo para ella, en que le brindó su hombro y pecho para llorar cuanto ella quisiese, donde la sacó de esa tristeza de soledad que tuvo cuando toda su gente quedó dormida en el mar.

Ya no sabía qué hacer, Tsumugu después de su rechazo se mantuvo frío y distante con ella, y a los días después lo ve ordenando sus cosas para irse nuevamente a la Universidad y al día siguiente solo escuchó la puerta cerrarse temprano y cuando ya pudo reaccionar para despedirse, él ya se había ido, la había dejado con ese dolor en el pecho, la había dejado sola y todo esto ella misma se lo había buscado, por ser una terca, por ser una tonta, por no reconocer lo que muy dentro de ella pedía a gritos salir.

Otra semana pasó, donde ella intentó centrarse en los cuidados del abuelo de Tsumugu, al que quería como propio, en terminar sus estudios y en mantenerse lo más lejos posible de la casa, para no recordarlo, para no llorar como una Magdalena en el piso de la cocina, del comedor, de la sala de estar o en la oscuridad de su habitación.

Un día vio a Sayu, estaba radiante. En verdad se alegraba por su amigo, por fin consiguió alguien que lo quería a él y solo a él, sin competencias, sin miedos. Sayu era una niña agradable, inteligente pero por sobre todo honesta, honesta con sus sentimientos, con su corazón y lo supo trasmitir a Kaname, decirle todo lo que sentía por él; no como ella, era una cobarde, dejó que se fuera la única persona que le enseñó a amar sin condiciones y solo a ella, no como segunda opción a un rechazo, siempre fue ella, la primera y única, pero ella muy tonta lo dejó ir y ahora se lamentaba por el mundo como alma en pena.

Ya no sabía qué hacer ni a quién recurrir, todos tenían sus propios problemas, Hikari que quería recuperar las memorias de Manaka y a la vez confundido por lo que sentía ante Miuna, Manaka que estaba en otro mundo luego que le dijeran sobre sus sentimientos perdidos, Miuna que estaba preocupada por Hikari y porque él no supiese sus sentimientos, Kaname disfrutaba de la compañía de Sayu y ésta a la vez de la suya. Necesitaba una palabra de aliento, alguien que la escuchara, alguien que hiciera el papel de Tsumugu… como lo extrañaba. Akari, era su opción, necesitaba alguien maduro que le dijera las cosas. Tocó la puerta, esperó unos segundos y sintió como se abría y apareció una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos azules como los suyos, junto con un pequeño en brazos, Akira.

- Hola, Chisaki, que sorpresa. ¿Quieres ver a los chicos? Ellos no están, pero si gustas puedes esperarlos, no deberían tardar.

- Hola, Akari-san… etto… no, no quiero ver a los chicos… que-quería hablar con usted

- ¿Conmigo? ¿pasa algo? - Ne-necesito que alguien me escuche… ¿puedo pasar?

- ¡Oh!, perdona. Sí, claro, pasa – Se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a la chica, y la condujo hasta la sala de estar, donde según ella podrían conversar tranquilas – ¿Quieres té?

- No, gracias Akari-san

- Bueno, entonces tú dirás… ¿Qué necesitas que escuche, Chisaki? – intentó decirlo lo más maternal posible, pero aún la incertidumbre la carcomía

- Etto… no sé por dónde empezar…-

- Chisaki, tranquila, intenta explicarme porqué necesitabas hablar conmigo-

- Akari-san… - suspiró cabizbaja, en lo que a imagen del castaño que ocupa su mente los últimos días, apareció haciendo que su corazón se estrujara de tal manera que unas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. - ¿Qu-Qué sintió cuando… cuando no podía ver a Itaru-san?

- ¿Nani?... bueno… cuando mi padre y Uroko-sama me prohibieron ver a Itaru, fue algo extraño… sentía tristeza, rabia, no paraba de llorar, me dolía aquí – lo último lo dijo colocando sus manos sobre su pecho, con la mirada atenta de Chisaki, prosiguió – no me dejaba respirar, sentía que algo faltaba en mi vida, como si la mitad de mi mundo estuviera con él, que solo él podía completarme – cerró los ojos recordando a su marido, que en ese tiempo su amor era prohibido, un habitante de Shioshishio no podía estar con alguien de la superficie, ni menos casarse… cuando pudo serenarse de los sentimientos que le daba recordar todo eso, miró a su acompañante y supo que es lo que le pasaba, solo lo tenía que confirmar - ¿por qué lo preguntas? – esperó un momento y no hubo contestación por parte de ella, a lo que quiso ser más directa - Es por Tsumugu, ¿no es así? – en el preciso instante que dijo aquél nombre, lo supo, Chisaki sufría por la distancia que tomó Tsumugu, no sabía lo que había pasado entre ellos, pero por cómo veía a chica, a la cual conocía desde que era una niña, podía deducir que algo revolvió todo sentimiento dentro de ella.

- S-Si, es por él – ya no aguantó, las lágrimas que antes le escocían los ojos, ahora eran libres de derramarse por sus mejillas. Las marcas de éstas en su rostro eran notorias, ya no sabía cuánto es lo que había llorado desde su partida, pero sabía que todo esto le estaba haciendo mal. – ya no sabía a quién recurrir, todo lo que me contó sobre lo que sintió por Itaru-san, lo estoy sintiendo, desde que se fue, me duele el pecho, no quiero recordarlo, pero a la vez lo veo en todos lados, no sé qué me pasa – terminó de decir antes de ocultar su cara en sus mano y sollozar más sonoramente. Después de verla en ese estado, Akari comprendió todo, Chisaki sufría por amor, pero su terquedad no la dejaba ver más allá de eso, pero antes de poderle decir lo que intuía, quiso averiguar qué es lo que había pasado.

- Chisaki-chan- la llamó para que levantara el rostro y así poder darle un pañuelo para que se secara las gruesas gotas que resbalaba por sus mejillas – cuéntame qué es lo que pasó-Entre hipos y sollozos, relató lo sucedido en el mar congelado, en Shioshishio y luego en la casa. Akari se mantuvo atenta mientras Chisaki se desahogaba. Cuando finalizó, lo primero que atinó a hacer fue abrazarla y acariciarle la cabeza como cual madre que consuela a su niña por problemas del corazón, la dejó llorar un rato más hasta que ya no sentía los temblores de los hombros de la chica – ¿Estás mejor? – preguntó sin dejar de darle caricias en su cabello, recibiendo un leve asentimiento de la menor – Chisaki, cariño, lo extrañas ¿verdad? – un movimiento de cabeza en afirmación fue su respuesta – Chisaki, yo sé que tú eres una chica lista, muy bella además, buena de sentimientos, pero por lo que me cuentas y noto, tienes miedo, tienes miedo de querer a alguien, tienes miedo de cambiar los sentimientos que alguna vez tuviste por Hikari, crees que traicionarás a tus amigos por ello - ¿_Cómo es que sabía todo eso?_ Esa pregunta rondó la mente de la estudiante de enfermería – Pero debes estar tranquila, haces bien queriendo a alguien, no importa quién. Compartiste con Tsumugu cinco largos años, donde vivieron y crecieron juntos y fuiste desarrollando un sentimiento muy fuerte hacia él, y él también por ti, sólo que él te lo dijo, se arriesgó a decírtelo, y tú solo estas confundida, pero debes empezar a escuchar a tu corazón, que es por eso que te duele, él intenta gritar todo lo que siente, quiere que tú lo escuches y también lo grites, haz el intento. Te aseguro que todo el dolor que estas sintiendo pasara apenas te des cuenta de lo que quieres ocultar – terminó de hablar y miró a la joven en sus brazos, ésta se mantuvo un rato apoyada en el pecho de la mayor, para luego levantar su mirada y darle a entender que comprendió todo lo que le decía.

Pasado tres cuartos de hora, salió de la casa en dirección a la suya, ya se había hecho tarde, tenía que descansar, después de tanto llorar se sentía agotada. Al llegar a su hogar, vio que las luces estaban encendidas, eso solo podía significar una cosa… Tsumugu había vuelto. Dudó en entrar, ya que no había pasado mucho para que pensara bien las cosas que Akari-san le había dicho. Cuando estaba en pleno enfrentamiento entre mente y corazón, la puerta se abrió, mostrando al chico por el que su corazón se molestaba en latir. Él la miró con dulzura unos segundos para luego desviar la mirada con dolor y darse media vuelta y subir las escaleras. Ni una sola palabra, nada, solo una mirada, una mirada que trasmitía toda la devoción que él le profesaba.

- Tsumugu…- alcanzó a susurrar antes que éste se desapareciera escaleras arriba. Entró con pesadez, se dirigió a la cocina, tenía que tomar algo o comer algo, la ansiedad de que él estuviera de vuelta, ahí con ella, solo para ella, la hacía sentir extraña. En el trayecto vio como un puesto estaba servido en la mesa del comedor, él había preparado comida para ambos, aun cuando no le dirigía la palabra, él se había preocupado por ella. Sintió sus mejillas arder, su corazón latir frenéticamente, respiraba con dificultad - ¿Qué era todo eso?- se preguntó al momento de que las palabras de Akari hicieron mella en su cabeza _"debes empezar a escuchar a tu corazón, que es por eso que te duele, él intenta gritar todo lo que siente, quiere que tú lo escuches y también lo grites"_ ¿esto significaba que ella también lo amaba? Nunca lo sabría si se mantenía siempre a la espera, él ya se había atrevido, ahora era su turno. Con decisión dejó sus cosas en el piso y subió las escaleras, se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación del chico y antes que pudiera tocar, él abrió, la miró fijamente por unos segundos, Chisaki creyó desfallecer ante lo que él le estaba provocando, su corazón ya no latía, galopaba a mil por hora

- _Es ahora o nunca, Chisaki_… Tsumugu… yo… -

- ¿Necesitas algo? – La interrumpió de la manera más fría que podía hacerlo. Ella sintió su corazón oprimirse, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, sabía perfectamente que se merecía ese trato, no debía llorar, tenía que decirle.

- No… Tsumugu… yo…bueno… ese día yo n… -

- Tranquila, me quedó claro, no tienes que forzarte a decirme nada… si no tienes otra cosa que decirme, permiso, mañana saldré temprano, volví por unas cosas que se me habían quedado y por ropa – dio media vuelta e iba a cerrar tras suyo, pero un agarre a su polera lo hizo girarse nuevamente - ¿algo m… - no puedo terminar su pregunta, los labios que por años deseo probar lo estaban besando, no caía en cuenta de lo que pasaba, su mente se fue a blanco. Sintió como la chica se separaba de él y lo miraba con sus hermosos ojos azules y ese rostro angelical.

- Tsumugu, yo ese día dije lo que dije porque tenía miedo, no quería cambiar más de lo que había hecho, quería seguir siendo la niña que era amiga de los muchachos, pero me di cuenta que eso ya no podrá ser, siempre será su amiga, pero ahora debo ver por mí. Todo este tiempo he estado lamentándome por lo ocurrido, he llorado en cada rincón de la casa recordándote, te he extrañado muchísimo, y me he dado cuenta el por qué tenía este dolor aquí – agarró la mano del chico y la acercó a su corazón - ¿lo sientes? Así estoy por ti, Tsumugu, mi corazón quería gritar lo que sentía por ti, pero yo muy terca lo quise callar, pero ya no doy más, tu ausencia me mataba… al igual que tú, estos años fue creciendo en mi un sentimiento que no sabía interpretar y ahora me doy cuenta que… que… te amo… - lo último lo dijo casi con el último aliento que le quedaba. Tsumugu seguía en la misma posición, con la misma cara que tenía cuando recibió el beso, despabiló solo cuando sintió que el agarre de su mano se deshizo, miró a la mujer que estaba frente a él, ella se le estaba declarado, le estaba correspondiendo a lo que él le dijo casi 2 meses atrás y supo que todo lo que sentía seguía intacto, por más que intentó alejarse no pudo olvidarla.

La cogió por la cintura y la acercó para sí, con la otra mano, tomó su rostro sonrojado con delicadeza y se fue acercando de a poco, con miedo, creía que si lo hacía deprisa, el maravilloso sueño que estaba teniendo se iba a acabar. Apenas tuvo contacto con los suaves labios de la chica, apretó más su agarre y sintió como los brazos de ella pasaban por detrás de su cabeza y lo rodeaba con ellos. Comenzó de a poco, sentía como los labios de la chica se movían nerviosos, luego fue tomando más ritmo, hasta que el aire les hizo falta. Los dos se separaron con una sonrisa en la cara, una que no se borraría por mucho tiempo. Al fin ambos supieron lo que era escuchar al corazón y las buenas consecuencias que ello traía.

- Chisaki… Te amo- dijo antes de robarle un pequeño y casto beso, no se iba a cansar de eso nunca, cuantas noches no había soñado con este momento

- Y yo a ti, Tsumugu – mientras que ella, al fin su pecho no dolía, si no que su corazón latía desbocado y aunque le hiciera falta el aire, se sentía feliz.

-O-O-O-

Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por leer, y si quieren dejar algún comentario, bienvenido sea, se los agradezco de antemano... Quisiera también que me dieran su opinión con respecto a que tengo una idea de continuación a éste One-shot, pero no estoy segura, si les agrada la idea, me lo dicen. Saludos :)

Nos leemos


End file.
